


【德哈/R18】听说救世主要找小助理？

by vita_jia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24913594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vita_jia/pseuds/vita_jia
Summary: 吃醋的德拉科打算对哈利做些什么呢？
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	【德哈/R18】听说救世主要找小助理？

**Author's Note:**

> lof ID 西柚桑

某天，一次偶然的机会，德拉科看到哈利办公桌上整整齐齐叠在一起的几张照片。每张照片上的女孩子神态各异，但都温柔可爱笑容甜美。  
照片一角被猛的捏紧，办公室传出恼火的声音，“破，特！”

哈利推门就看到德拉科一挥魔杖几张照片飘过来围着自己，他脚步一顿，手里的咖啡洒出来几滴。  
“工作看起来不忙啊，波特。”德拉科倚着桌子似笑非笑。  
哈利扶额，“金斯莱看我太忙，要给我挑助理……你看我喝个咖啡还要自己来，”他象征性的举了举杯子却看到德拉科危险的眯起眼，连忙接话，“不过我觉得还好，找个机会去回绝了就是。”

德拉科收回魔杖走向门口，皮鞋踏过掉落在地的照片。他特意与哈利擦肩而过，肩膀相撞，哈利被撞的一个趔趄，杯子里的咖啡再次溅上袖子。只听对方在耳边留下淡淡一句“晚上回家等我”就头也不回的出门。  
哈利有点冷，打了个冷颤。

整个晚上的时间都在压抑的气氛中缓慢爬行，甚至晚饭时双方仍旧无话。哈利攥着手几次三番想解释什么，都被德拉科周身散发的冷气逼退。  
哈利一边抱怨对方这点小事都要搞成这样，一边仍旧内心措辞，小心翼翼的掀开被角躺进床上。  
“过来。”  
德拉科的声音从床的另一边传来，哈利乖巧蹭过去，拉住对方的胳膊，然后被德拉科拽着抬头，嘴唇贴上来，一不留神舌头也探进来。自己被吻得喘不上气，对方的暴躁让他来不及去舔嘴角溢出的丝丝唾液下唇就又被咬住，只能按着德拉科的手不肯松。

对方的吻从唇角下移，灼热如火炭般落到下巴，脖颈，和锁骨，接连不断的亲吻逼迫哈利仰着头，手指顺着德拉科金色发梢滑下去摸他的脸。间歇中德拉科手一指将透露缝隙的窗帘拉好，哈利喘着气赶忙去擦嘴角剩余的液体，马上就又被扳过了脸。  
喘息声在黑暗中尤为清晰，他们双腿交错，哈利勾住德拉科的脚踝将他的性器更贴近自己，然后伸手去拽对方的裤子。德拉科感受到哈利在自己身侧蹭动，勾起笑容，“躺上来。”他轻声命令。

“什么？”哈利身体抖了一下，口齿不清，“怎么躺？”  
“躺上来就好。”  
对方压低的声音犹如控制思想和身体的魔药，引诱自己上前。哈利脑子混沌，顾不得什么，只能小心翼翼摸索着他的双腿跨过去然后背靠着躺在对方身上。

“唔！”还没躺稳就被身下膨胀的性器顶住，他往旁边蹭着试图躲开，头后仰靠在德拉科肩胛的凹陷处。德拉科身上有点烫，烫得自己心神不宁，他双腿分开任由对方肆意将手伸进内裤从自己的大腿根抚摸到勃起的阴茎，手掌停留于此。德拉科的手上下慢慢抽动，手心在顶端滑着，哈利的欲望在对方紧握的掌心再次膨胀，对方另一只手则攀上腰腹顺着流畅的线条划过胸部揪起哈利胸前的红点。

这个混蛋是故意的。哈利咬牙切齿的在心里对毒蛇咒骂。德拉科无视了对方叫出的疼，左手变本加厉的把玩他凸起的红点，夹在两个指尖中上下捏起，或是用指腹不停转着圈的揉搓。没一会儿隔着内裤都能感受到哈利腿间不同往日的湿润，德拉科在耳边低声嘲笑，一边脱下哈利的内裤，将性器抵在前面湿漉漉的洞口。

哈利被挑逗得止不住喘息，触碰到性器并未让自己感到满足而是更勾起欲望，他清晰的感受到从身体中传来的阵阵渴望和潮热。哈利挺起腰配合德拉科拽下自己的裤子，又不停扭动身子去蹭身下肿胀的部位缓解体内强烈的空虚。  
性器前端被顶住，德拉科顺手狠狠捏了一把哈利的腰，“这么着急吗，波特？”他发出笑声，只是在洞口磨蹭，却不进去。他承认自己同样忍得难受，但是看哈利忍不住的样子还是满足了自己的私欲。这是每次做爱时必经的前戏，有的时候只是磨擦，有的时候是有手指慢慢伸进去给他，全看自己心情，他自下而上看着哈利在自己身上难捱的颤抖，嘴角骄傲的弧度变大。洞口暧昧的液体越来越多，德拉科当然知道爱人喜欢什么，忍的越久就会得到越大的快感。

喘息声断断续续，德拉科的手仍在阴茎上摸个不停。“马尔福，快点，”哈利催促的声音略带上恼火。  
操我。  
他说，“马尔福，操我。”  
落在德拉科耳朵里听的清清楚楚，不是乞求的语气，倒像是命令。  
时候差不多了，德拉科咧开嘴露出略显暧昧的笑容，将性器顶入哈利的穴口。因为体位的关系只能浅浅进入，哈利着急，只是顶部的进入根本无法解决问题，他后仰着身子挺起腰再向下，尽量让对方的性器更多探入自己体内。

德拉科知道他想要什么，对方的喘息和任何轻微的动作都能撩拨起自己神经刺激着视觉，尤其还是哈利躺在自己身上的姿势。对方的身体从上到下在自己眼中一览无余，挺起的腰部，分开的双腿，包括早已挺立被自己玩弄许久的阴茎。他让哈利微微坐起，从后向前推他的腰，轻声叫他分开腿。

全部进入时哈利将腿分开到最大，双臂支撑着床，叫出了声。他难受的很，终于得到些缓解，洞穴内早已湿成一片，紧致的触感使德拉科忍不住闷哼出声。  
德拉科推着哈利让他坐起来，用手指划着哈利后背漂亮的线条，瘦却紧实带着肌肉，蝴蝶骨匀称姣好的凹陷。手指从脖颈顺着一路划到尾骨，蹭过这几年因为傲罗的工作而带来的几道疤痕，哈利的身体在自己手掌下轻微的颤抖触动德拉科的内心，顺势又用手掌在他腰上一掐。

背对德拉科上下动着身子的哈利享受着对方暗戳戳的挑逗，他微微回头用眼神瞟他。自己动的起劲，这家伙躺得倒是轻松。他坐下去将性器插到最深，然后快速的前后摆动腰身，不将性器抽出，只是在里面不停磨蹭着自己的穴壁。  
他时常喜欢在上面的姿势，不仅有居高临下的俯视感也可以将主动权握在自己手里。德拉科在床上嚣张得很，却扛不住自己在上面俯下身将腰部紧贴着他摆动。每当这时哈利看着对方隐忍的表情伸手去撩挡住那漂亮眼睛的金色发梢，嘴角抑制不住的上扬，“现在是你求我，马尔福。”

随着自己摆动频率和幅度的加大，身后人的呼吸如往常一样渐渐变的沉重。“哈利……”他听到对方叫着名字按住自己腰。堆积的成就感仿佛要溢出，他挺起腰仰头，使自己的身体呈现小小的S型，德拉科喜欢什么他一清二楚。这家伙刚刚让自己难受这么久，自己当然也不会让他好过。哈利无视对方叫停的喘息，自顾自动得越来越快。  
这个姿势爽得要死。大脑和周身被浓烈的欲望包裹充斥，德拉科手掌揉捏臀肉的动作加重自己的情欲，身体仿佛落入沸腾的岩浆般滚烫，就连口中的呻吟也变得肆无忌惮。在刚要接触到某种临界点的边缘时体内的性器猛然被德拉科抽出，自己的腰也被推开。哈利咬牙切齿的回头看他，蹭着顶端试图重新坐上去。性器的下半部分被德拉科双手捂住，只由得顶端一点进入哈利穴内，身后传来低低的笑声。  
“就是不让你爽。”  
“操你的！”哈利忍不住骂他，使劲挤着性器顶端试图推开他的手，“你真是个混蛋。”

德拉科不由得他折腾，翻身将身上毫无防备的人按倒，却不是以平躺着的姿势，而是让哈利侧起身子对着自己，将他的腿高高抬起掰到一边。  
“你可玩够了吧我的救世主。现在该我了。”

哈利熟悉这个姿势，德拉科只用过一次，仅仅一次就令自己头晕脑胀。侧躺会让对方探入穴内最深处某个奇怪的地方，一碰到就会全身酥麻毫无力气，夹杂着触碰到穴壁而带来的疼痛。

德拉科果不其然的用力抽动性器去顶撞穴内每个角落，他的身体每一次压下来就给哈利带来一次隐隐的抽搐，哈利被撞的上下摇动。疼痛和奇怪的快感让自己叫不出声，只能用气发出阵阵喘息，他用手紧紧抓着德拉科的衣角，甚至拽出印记，“别碰……别碰那儿……”  
德拉科不打算放过他，他捏起哈利的下巴让他直视自己的眼睛，手指伸进哈利嘴巴。  
“我偏要碰，”他弯起身子更剧烈的顶向那个能够让对方展露出所有欲望的点，“这是惩、罚。”

高潮的欲望涌动在体内，忍耐再一次到达临界点。德拉科放下哈利的腿让他正过身来躺着面向自己。哈利的身体出现怎样的变化他了然于心，“波特，在我允许之前，你不许射。”他的声音带着诱惑，喷在耳边，而后德拉科低头向身下人的耳朵旁吹气舔舐，牙齿咬住耳垂。  
哈利偏了头任由对方挑逗，顺便狠狠瞪了一眼，双腿却早已抬起缠绕过德拉科的身体交叉搭在他的腰上。

德拉科一只手撑着床另一只手跟随着自己性器撞入哈利体内的速度抚摸哈利滚烫湿润的阴茎。对方的体内也湿漉漉的，紧紧夹着自己的性器。哈利觉得对方的力气逐渐加大，下面隐隐的疼痛夹杂近乎疯狂的快感使他本能的用手向外推着身上的人。德拉科的眼里盛满灰蓝色的情欲，如同燃烧的玫瑰花瓣，性感而危险。

“干嘛推我？”  
他用那双眼睛勾子似的盯着咬住胳膊的哈利。  
“不许推开我，永远都不许。”

口中沉重的喘息与爱人的名字揉杂在一起分不清先后，在德拉科听来分外悦耳。他喜欢哈利做爱时叫自己名字的方式，低低的千回百转，伴着微微呻吟。开口的弧度，舌尖的颤动，发声的方式，都令他的占有欲达到顶峰。  
“德拉科，德拉科……”哈利用指甲抠着对方撑在一边的手臂，然后听到对方低低的回应，“我在。”德拉科索性俯下身子贴在哈利身上，脑袋搭在对方温暖颈窝的凹陷，让他的双臂紧紧将自己搂住。哈利的穴内被撞击得有些疼，仿佛全世界都在晃动，他紧紧抓住床沿闭眼。

“要在里面吗？”  
“要……”哈利咬牙时不时舔着嘴唇，睁开眼睛直视德拉科发汗的脸，用意再明显不过。德拉科腾出手拨开对方垂在额头因汗水粘在一在的发梢，指腹划过他的伤疤，紧皱的眉头，绯红的眼角，最后停留在故意抿起的下唇。那都是他一直不停追随的一切，看多少遍也不为过。德拉科身上的重量都压在哈利身上，哈利肿胀的阴茎被他握在手掌上下抽动，龟头又被特意用指腹来回摩挲直到一点液体溢出，那是高潮的前兆。

哈利紧绷着脚尖，对方性器冲撞带来的疼痛渐渐消失，转化为全部的快感与被爱人占有的愉悦。他挺起身体更加贴近德拉科，用力上下动着腰去配合对方的节奏。抬起的手掌停留在德拉科隐藏笑意的脸，勾画着面前低垂望向自己的狭长眼角和眉毛。

最终两人喘着气共同释放，德拉科在哈利骤然收缩的穴内停留，抽出时带出粘稠的液体。他抬起身子，坐在对方腿上，直视着哈利试图避开自己的眼睛，将沾有对方体液的手指放进嘴里用舌尖舔舐。  
“是你的味道，波特。”  
哈利用胳膊死死遮住双眼，羞红着脸不敢看他嘴角勾出的狡猾笑容。

最终哈利拒绝了金斯莱给自己挑选助理的安排，他寄了信过去然后转头看到最近闲来无事用书遮住脸睡觉的德拉科。  
“你来给我当助理吧马尔福，既然你那么介意我找别人。”

在床上受尽欺负的哈利打算在工作中重拳出击，他觉得这是最近做出的最完美的决定。  
“咖啡都凉了，再煮一杯新的过来。”  
“这么苦你根本没加糖吧？”  
“好半天了文件还没整理好吗？”  
……

从来没被呼来喝去受这种委屈的少爷德拉科看着坐在椅子上洋洋得意的人，脸越来越黑。  
“让我煮咖啡也可以，”他俯下身将嘴巴贴住哈利的耳朵，对方的身体一紧，“那你说，今晚打算如何满足我，我的救世主？”

【END】  
2020.5.16


End file.
